1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing option or expansion cards or circuit boards when installing the same into a main body(also called a "motherboard" or a "back plane") of a personal computer and the like, and in particular to a fixing apparatus for a mounting type card member which enables an easier mounting operation without requiring an additional tool for fixing an option card into a computer main chassis.
2. Description of the Background Art
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view illustrating the internal structure of a typical conventional desktop personal computer. The structure in which an option card is installed into a computer main chassis will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
Generally, an option card 10 represents a data processing apparatus such as an internal type communication MODEM, a printer connection card, a TV signal receiving card, a sound card, etc. which is capable of providing a computer with an optional function and is installed on a motherboard 20 installed in a computer main chassis 1.
The above-described option card 10 generally includes a card bracket 15 provided at one end of the option card 10 which includes a bent plate 12 having a hole 11 therein, and an insertion plate 13 formed at a lower side of the option card 10 insertable into a card position determining slot 25 in the computer main chassis 1.
In the interior of the computer main chassis 1, a main chassis bracket 30 is installed at a side of the computer main chassis 1 extending in a direction perpendicular to the motherboard 20. A plurality of engaging grooves 31 are formed at the main chassis bracket 30 at a regular interval for thereby engaging a plurality of the option cards 10 thereto. A screw hole 32 is formed between each of the neighboring option cards 10 for fixing the option cards 10 using a corresponding screw 40 through the hole 11 formed in the card bracket 15.
A card position determining slot 25 is formed either in the main chassis bracket 30 or the motherboard 20 below the engaging groove 31 for thereby determining the position of the option card 10 in a state that the insertion plate 13 of the card bracket 15 of the option card 10 is inserted thereinto.
In the drawings, reference numeral 22 designates expansion slots mounted on the motherboard 20 into which the optical cards 10 are engaged, 10a designates a card edge connector of the option card 10 which is inserted into a corresponding expansion slot 22 for electrically connecting the option card 10 and the motherboard 20.
With reference to the above-described conventional structure for fixing the option card, the operation for fixing the option card will be explained.
First, the connector 10a of an option card 10 is engaged in an expansion slot 22 of the motherboard 20, and the insertion plate 13 of the option card bracket 15 is inserted into the corresponding card position determining slot 25 of the motherboard 20. The hole 11 in the option card bracket 15 and the screw hole 32 in the main chassis bracket 30 are aligned. Thereafter, a screw 40 is fastened using a driver tool for thereby fixing the option card 10.
In order to change or remove the option card 10, the above-described operation is performed in the reverse sequence.
In the above-described conventional option card fixing structure, the option card 1 is inserted into a portion of the motherboard 20, and the option card bracket 15 is fixed to the main chassis bracket 30 using the screw 40.
However, in the above-described conventional option card fixing structure, since the option cards are installed into the computer main chassis using screws, a certain tool such as a screw driver must be used for installing the option cards using the screws, thereby causing much inconvenience.
In addition, when engaging the screws, if the screws are dropped onto the motherboard, it is difficult to find and retrieve the screws. If the screws are dropped into a portion between the motherboard and the main chassis, the motherboard must be disassembled in order to retrieve the dropped screws. If the screws are missing, it is impossible to fix the option card.